Aurora Dream - Episode 10
"The Lovely Rainbow After the Rain" is the tenth episode of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream and the tenth episode of the entire Pretty Rhythm series. Synopsis Shou invites Aira out in hopes of getting her help with design ideas. But after he loses patience and yells at her, will there be a way to rid of the cloudy sky over their relationship? '' Summary Aira runs through the streets one rainy day. As she does, she runs right past a building where Shou happens to be, sitting with a notebook. Unaware of her passing, he shuts the notebook with a look of annoyance. Aira returns home with the groceries she was asked to pick up. Her mother thanks her for the help and gives her a towel to dry off with, but Aira is disappointed to learn that she can't wear the shirt she wished to use during the lessons taking place that day. Omi explains that because of the rain, she was unable to get the clothing to dry well, so she will just have to wait until the rain clears up. Meanwhile, Rizumu is reading the brand new Love Tactics Book she got. Bea-chi comments on this before Rizumu recalls the lesson she has taking place that day, so she grabs her items and meets up with Aira. Aira attempted to put together a cute, rain-inspired style to work with but it failed to cheer her up. She goes on to ask Rizumu about the rain and how she feels in regards to it. Rizumu isn't really bothered, but before they can say much else, Shou approaches to ask if he and Aira could meet up on Sunday. She accepts, which eagerly causes Rizumu to claim Aira has a date after he takes off. Aira insists that it isn't, but Rizumu begins to explains some of the recent facts she has learned. Such as seating placement, timing of actions, and so-on. Aira continues to insist that she doesn't need such advice. The girls begin to get right to their lessons but Aira is unable to keep up. After she is scolded by Rabi-chi, Aira mentions her lack of confidence. To encourage her Rizumu reminds her that without her rival, she won't be able to keep going, and in hopes of getting Aira to focus next time, she tells her to just take the day off by going on her date with Shou the next day. Come the next day, Aira is pulling her shoes on when Hiro happens to spot her. He questions where she may be going and wonders if she has a date, but Aira quickly tells him that she doesn't have any special plans and takes off. She heads outside and stops by a shop to comment on Shou's designs and work. After she starts to talk about his many perfect talents, she starts to feel more down when she thinks about her own lack of skills. As Hibiki and Wataru prepare for their training, they discuss the fact that Shou isn't there. He had plans to focus on his designs, so he wont be coming. But to their surprise, Hibiki realizes that he had accidentally grabbed Shou's bag after spotting the notebook. Aira arrives to Prism Stone and is seated with Shou. She thinks about the tips Rizumu gave her the previous day and grows flustered. Shou gives her a drink and she watches as they both do the same thing with it, causing her to think of Rizumu again. By the time she finishes her drink she realizes that Shou hasn't been giving her attention, despite inviting her there to begin with. So while he does this she slips away to do some browsing. She tries on a few outfits before Shou approaches her. He informs her of why he invited her out and shows his current work, a basic T-shirt with some designs on it. She begins to suggest some changes he could make to it to improve it, but this causes Shou some annoyance; despite the fact he told her she could. He tells Aira she can go to train now, but as she tries to understand why he's suddenly so agitated, he claims that someone like her shouldn't even be doing Prism Shows and asks if she thought this may have been a real date. He claims to have no interest in romance and storms off, just as Hibiki arrives. Hibiki questions what may have went on and after he sees how upset Aira looks, he wonders if maybe Shou is just jealous of her fashionable skills. He shows her some of Shou's designs before revealing the deadline he has coming up. Although, it is entirely up to them whether or not Aira's presence ends up being good or bad for him. Eventually a Press meeting is held between Callings, Aira, Rizumu, Jun, and Kyoko. Aira struggles to answer anything, having been caught up in what Shou was saying, so Jun is forced to help her out a little. As Aira sits by herself later, Shou surprises her with a brand new outfit, modified from the one he showed her yesterday. He apologizes for what he said the other day and tries to boost her confidence before walking off. Come time for the performance, Aira watches Shou while overlooking the outfit he made for her. She thinks back to what he said during the Press Conference and runs up to him. She puts down the shirt he gave her and begins to paint on it, which surprises him until she reveals the ''Pretty Remake. While going over it, she talks about his fashion sense and claims to love it. She also reveals her plans to wear it for the performance so that he can see her shine on the rink. Aira changes into the completed outfit and she runs out to perform in it. She performs the Lovely Rainbow Prism Jump and soon ends her performance. Callings then go out, where they perform their own special Prism Jumps. As Aira and Rizumu walk along, Rizumu points out how she mentioned that the rain would be stopping soon. She notices Aira's behavior and questions if she is happy or not, when Aira reconsiders what she said previously in relation to rainy weather. This causes Rizumu to ask if something happened with Shou, although Aira does not say anything. Instead, she stops to see a big, wide-spread rainbow in the sky. Characters in Order of Appearance *Aira Harune *Shou *Hiroshi Harune *Rizumu Amamiya *Kyoko Asechi *Jun Takigawa *Wataru *Hibiki Toudou Trivia * Unavailable. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aurora Dream